endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
Really Aggressive Human
Original Link Posted on 14 April 2015 Transcript - (blows out air) Oh my God. - Did you know that she was going to do that? - I had no idea that she would ever do anything like that. - Do you know something about the stone? - Sure I encouraged her to, like, to reach out but to actually come here... - She's not coming here, Robin. - OK, you don't understand how big this is for her. This is such a big step for her, I mean, you just don't get it, you don't get it, but that's Ok, oh my God, I need to relax! It's just that since the breakdown six years ago... - Oh my gosh, Robin! I have done the craziest thing to try to get her to leave that place and now she's actually doing it. - What do you know about the stone? - What? What? - What do you know about the stone? - I don't know anything about the stone. She's never talked about it to me. I'm not lying, it's just that sometimes, when I'm in high emotional situations I get tension in my voice and then it makes my voice sound higher, which (sighs) it gives the illusion of inauthenticity, but I'm not lying. - I don't believe you. - OK. - You're not telling me something. What is it? - You're, like, really paranoid right now. - I'm not paranoid! You just have this wonderful gift of avoiding complexity. - Nothing about this is complex! - You don't know anything about this! - Sometimes things are just simple, OK? It's not all, like, conspiracy, then Russian frigging nesting dolls, all the time! - You don't know what you're talking about, Robin! - Yeah, I do! It's things within things within things! - I don't mean literally! - Yes! You know what? Stop taking yourself out on me all the time! How about that? - How about I was fine before you got here? - OK, are you asking me to leave? - No, I'm not. I'm telling you to grow up and stop avoiding the truth like some guilt-ridden child. - I'm not avoiding anything. Do you want a straight-forward answer? - Yes, please! - I would like for you to meet her, OK? I think it would be great, because anytime I try to confront her, or take the reigns with her, it's like the whole thing blows up. And would I like for you to just take control of this situation? Yes, OK? Anything to help her to just, like, move on, or move at all. That is what I want! - Why couldn't you have just said that from the beginning? Because clearly that's what you wanted this entire time. - What? - You didn't care about the turtle, or Piodor, or any of this shit! That was all bullshit! - It wasn't bullshit. - Yes, it was! You're a con-artist! - I am not! You're just this grudge-holding hard-headed... - What, say it! - I don't know, you're acting like a really aggressive person today. (laughs) I don't know what to tell you. - What are you, my horoscope? - (laughs) I just, I'm not a con-artist! Yeah, sure I thought one day it would be really good for you two to meet, for both of you! Not just for her! And I'm not scheming you, or anything! I just, I like to fix things. I'm kind of a fixer. - All right, just shh. - I don't know... (sigh) I just... (laughs) - Fine. - Fine what? - Don't... Fine, set it up. - Fine? OK! - But... - What? - I promise nothing, OK? - OK. - There's going to be some moment where we all hold hands and it's great. I reserve the right to be an aggressive human. - That's totally fine! That'll work. That'll work great. - Great! Well, I'm glad this works for you. - OK! (laughs) Oh, sidebar: what were you talking about the stone? - Don't worry about it. Nori has it. I don't even have it here. She's a bit of a control freak, among many other things. So, I'll figure that out, you just go call your mom. - OK. - But take it outside because I have a lot of burpees to do. - All right, because that's totally something I've heard other people say before. That's a really normal thing, what you just said. - You've... (sighs). Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:Video Category:Stella Category:Stone Category:Robyn Sanning Category:Angela Sanning Category:April 2015